You Are My Home
by dracosrocketship379
Summary: Dramione Oneshot -Hermione and Draco's life together after the War, about 5 years later.


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns character, I only own the plot.**

**AN- Suggested song is Home by Gabrielle Aplin, Dramione oneshot. **

Hermione stretched out on her couch. She was glad it was the weekend that was for sure. Sighing with contentment she relaxed even farther. She was going on a 'date' tonight with her friend Draco Malfoy. It was an unlikely friendship, but after they had put aside there differences, they got along quite swimmingly. Draco often brought her out to dinner because he knew if he didn't, she would end up being the most unhealthy healer known to Wizarding kind. It made her smile that he cared.

Harry and Ginny where in France for the year, that way Harry could just have alone time with his wife. Which Hermione understood well, but that didn't mean she couldn't stop missing her friend. Ron was dating Lavender Brown again, but their relationship this time was very successful. And she was glad, Ron needed happiness in his life.

She heard Draco apparate into her apartment with a small '_pop'_

-•-

One night Draco brought Hermione out for dinner, and after they went stargazing. It was quite beautiful. They lay down on a blanket he had brought for the both of them. They lay on top of it and snuggled next to eachother as a married couple would've.

Hermione had on a knee length red dress on which made her constantly have to check to make sure her dress hadn't ridden up her thigh. That would be utterly embarrassing. Draco chuckled every time he saw her shift to smooth the dress out. She ways knew how to make him laugh.

"Hey look Granger!" He said, old habits died hard, occasionally they referred to each other by their surnames. "A shooting star!" He exclaimed like a toddler. She laughed.

"Yes Draco. It is."

"Make a wish!"

"Alright." She replied blissfully. Thinking hard about her wish, hoping that it came true.

-•-

Hermione and Draco where relaxing in her apartment watching a muggle movie Draco enjoyed. It was a Disney one, Finding Nemo to be exact. He just found it interesting, which never ceased to make Hermione stop grinning.

They heard a rustling upstairs. Draco got up, as did Hermione.

"I'll go take care of it 'Mione you stay here." He explained pulling out his wand. Hermione sat him back down.

"Draco Malfoy sit down, and enjoy this movie. This is my house my problem you are a guest, finish your movie!" She replied to the stubborn blonde. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine." He pouted his gaze fixed back to the telly.

Hermione tiptoes upstairs. The noise was coming from her closet. Probably a loose Boggart she thought loosely.

Opening the closet door she shrieked in fear. Then broke down into sobs, her fear was much worse now. So much worse.

Draco rushed upstairs when he heard Hermione scream.

"Hermione are you alright?" He shouted. In response he heard sobs.

He saw the Boggart, and quickly got rid of it so he could comfort his only friend.

"Shhhh it's okay 'Mione, it's alright. Just breathe." He whispered in her ear, rubbing her back, as she cried on his shoulder.

"But-I-it was awful-and I couldn't stop it." She sobbed.

"It's okay, you where overwhelmed. It's alright Hermione." He whispered.

"I saw all the people I love dead. Draco you where dead, and it was impossible because you where alive only two minutes ago. God it was awful." She sobbed. He continued to comfort her. Not that he minded. He found her extremely beautiful when she cried.

-•-

Draco co had brought Hermione to a Muggle park. She had found it very serene. They often took walks here after their little weekend get togethers.

Draco led Hermione down one of their favorite trails. He grabbed her hand, and happily she accepted it. Grin mining at the memory it brought.

'_Granger you could get lost in these big scary woods!' Draco teased her. To which Hermione pretended to pout.__  
_

_'I'm a big girl, Dwaco." She said emphasizing his name. 'I won't get lost."_

_'Lets be safe and hold hands alright?' He teased more. _

_'I guess.' She grumbled. The two them burst out laughing._

Draco had led her to a little sitting area.

"Hermione may I ask you something?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course Draco!"

"Hermione Jean Granger, you may be the most beautiful woman I have laid eyes on. I've loved you ever since the first day back at Hogwarts. Though I' had tried to hide it through teasing, taunting and bullying. Words cannot express how I wish I could take all those hurtful words, and replace them with meaningful ones. Because those are the ones that matter. Hermione will you do me the hon or of marrying you, so I can fill all your days with true words. Words that declare my love for you every day. So I ask you once more will you marry me?" He asked, as he had bent down to one knee.

Tears had fallen from her eyes to her cheeks.

"I do, God Draco I do." She whispered fiercely. Wrapping her arms around his neck.. She never wanted to let go.

-•-

Hermione waltzed down the isle. All eyes where on her. It was her wedding day after all.

Her simple but yet elegant dress had caught everyone attention. She was jaw dropping.

Draco couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked stunning, he couldn't believe he had the honor of marrying her. He didn't deserve her at all. But yet she still accepted him, because that's how love worked.

The wedding had ended. Hermione and Draco went off to their honeymoon. Only one thought had crossed Hermione.

'_My wish did come true.'_

-•-

Hermione waved as her son got on the Hogwarts Express.

He was a miniature replica of his father. The same blonde hair, the same stormy grey eyes, and the same stunning personality. But he had her wit and intellect.

Draco kissed his wife on the cheek.

"We did well with him." He whispered in her ear. As she continued to wave toward Scorpius.

"Let's hope we do well with Gabby too." She giggled, still hold her five year old daughters hand. He squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry we will." He replied merrily. Which made her grin.

-•-

"Draco, honey it's time for me to go." She whispered to her husband. Tears had filled his eyes.

"No Hermione, I'm to selfish stay with me longer. Please." He stuttered back.

Ninety-five year old Hermione gave him a small smile.

"I wish I could. Draco you had filled my life with so many joys. I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered back into nothingness. Hermione was long gone by that time.

**Kinda sad ;(**

**I wanted to post this before I lost the idea. Hope you enjoyed this oneshot! Sorry if any major errors, doing this on my phone. **

**Hope you enjoyed this. :)**


End file.
